


He’s Gone

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. Angry and angsty Dean when the reader gets herself hurt or killed protecting him ? I’m picturing Dean destroying Baby in season two level angry. Because Dean is hot when angry. Duh. Thanks





	He’s Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous. Angry and angsty Dean when the reader gets herself hurt or killed protecting him ? I’m picturing Dean destroying Baby in season two level angry. Because Dean is hot when angry. Duh. Thanks

It felt like every second ticked by as you rushed towards Dean. All you could think of was saving Dean. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Sam was fine, but Dean? Dean was quickly being out numbered. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw one of the demons moving towards his back.

Your feet moved on their own, not that you would have chosen a different path. The blade the demon had went through your shoulder. The searing pain registering you unable to even scream. “Y/N!” Sam yelled, his voice sounding as if he was far away, echoing to your ears.

The demon smirked, yanking the blade from your body. You jerked forward as it was removed, your hand instinctively going to your wound. Blood gushed through your fingers, down your hand, the warmth a contrast to the cooling night air.

Your eyes tried to find something, anything to focus on as your vision blurred, your body swaying slightly. As your body started to crumple to the ground, your felt strong arms surround you. A hand moved yours away from your shoulder, pressing a piece of fabric- what you guessed to be a shirt- to it. “You’re gonna be okay. Stay with us, baby.” That voice you would know anywhere. Dean. You tried to smile. Whether you did or not, you couldn’t say.

You felt yourself being lifted, your body feeling like it weighed a ton. Even holding your head up was a difficult task. That was the last thing you remembered before you blacked out.

* * *

“Dean!” Sam yelled at his brother, knowing that this wouldn’t end well.

Turning, Dean glared at his brother, sweat dripping down his body. His jaw was tight as he stared at Sam. “_What_?” He ground out.

“You think she’d want to see you like this?” He asked, stepping forward. “Look at you! Your knuckles are torn to shreds, you’re soaked in sweat, grime, and who knows what else.”

Dean moved closer to Sam, all but snarling. “And you think I want to see her laying in that fucking bed? Not knowing if she’s going to _ever _wake up. Huh? You think that I want that? That should be _me _laying in that hospital bed. Not her.” He snapped, turning back to destroying everything in his path.

Sam shook his head, hating this side of his brother. It wouldn’t be the demons, vampires, or some other supernatural creature that got his brother killed. It would be that self-loathing monster that had festered over the years. The one that ate at him every chance it got. It didn’t matter how loved he was. It didn’t matter how good things god. It was one thing that even Dean Winchester couldn’t kill. Sam sighed. “Just don’t do anything too stupid, Dean.” He said quietly before walking away.

Pausing, Dean looked over his shoulder to where his brother had been standing.

* * *

Hearing beeping, you were confused. You blinked, feeling a tube down your throat. Seeing a brown lump at your side, you looked over. There, with his shaggy brown hair, was Sam. Slumped over on your bed, sleeping. His arms were folded under his head as a pillow. The best you could, your finger brushed his nose, making him twitch it. You would have smiled if you could have.

After you did it again, he sat up and grinned at you. That sleepy grin that made him look way younger than he was. Your eyes looked around for Dean, wondering where he could be. Sam took your hand gently in his, his thumb brushing your knuckles. “You’re looking for Dean, I know.” He said sadly, his voice breaking.

Your eyes watered hearing him like that. You watched the bad ass hunter all but break down.

“He’s gone.” He told you. “Made a deal, to keep you alive. They didn’t think you were going to make it.” He gave you that sad smile. “They gave him a year, and he didn’t want to have you worrying about him. He wants you out.” You watched his hair move as he shook his head. “I have a feeling he’ll be dead before that year’s up, Y/N. He was in bad, bad shape.” His voice was low.

* * *

Dean watched from outside your room window as tears flowed down your cheeks, Sam holding your hand. He knew what was being said, without having to hear the words. His jaw clenched before he turned and walked away. If he was going down, he was taking out all his anger out of some evil bastards. 


End file.
